Kitten In The Host Club
by KylanLovesHeIsWe
Summary: What happens when a young man, Zero, goes to the host club and breaks a vase? Yaoi love story
1. Kitten In The Host Club

Name: Zero Akamaru

Gender: Male

Species: Neko

Age: 16

Birth date: June 12

Blood Type : AB

Siblings : None

Parents : Tao Akamaru and Delilah Akamaru, both deceased

Height: 5'2

Weight: 105 lbs

Glasses or Contacts : Contacts in public, glasses at home

Style : Laid back yet classy

Likes : Eating cake, baking, reading, sleeping, singing, writing, acting, playing pranks

Dislikes : Waking up early, studying, fancy places, screaming girls, girls in general, distant people

Personality : Very innocent unless he's angry. Much like Kyoya when he's woken up or can't have sweets. He doesn't know the affect he has on people, he's very straight forward, fun to be around, never boring, mostly moved by emotions rather than logic, blushes easily

Educational Background: Went to a commoner middle school before getting a musical scholarship to Ouran. Not very book smart.


	2. Kitten Meets The Hosts

'This map is ridicules..' I thought staring at the map the lady at the front desk gave me. "I can't believe a school even needs a freakin' map" I muttered walking down the mile long hallway. Today was my first day at Ouran. I probably should've gotten here before the middle of the year. Oh well. After what felt like hours of searching I finally found my classroom. I could hear the teacher talking as I tried to sneak in quietly..

"Ah, Mr. Akamaru. Thank you for joining us." He said, not even looking up from his book. I nervously fiddled with my hat. "Uh, sorry sir. I got lost. This school is like, giant." I glanced around the room, realizing everyone was staring at me. "Just take a seat next to Haruhi." A girl in the back raised her hand, motioning back to me. I smiled as I sat down, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Zero." she shook my hand. "I'm Haruhi.' she said, smiling. I nodded and started taking notes. 'I wonder how she got out of wearing that dress..'

TIME SKIP TO END OF CLASS 3

Class had ended and I was the first one out. I hate school, seriously. It's dumb. I mean, I know how to talk and basic math, what's the point? I wandered around the school aimlessly. 'Music room 1.. Music room 2... Music room 3..? Well, if you have three music rooms, the others must be filled by now.' I thought, walking to the Third music room. 'They must have a piano or something, right?'

I walked in and instantly regretted it as rose petals hit my nose and I heard a chorus of welcomes. 'Dear God, what is this..' I thought looking over the boys.

Twins from class, a small boy, a very very tall boy, a black haired boy, a blonde boy, and Haruhi..?

"Um, Haruhi, what is this..?" I asked her, slowly walking into the room. "My, my, my, what do we have here..?" The blonde boy said, slowly walking over to me. "It seems we have a boy here today. What can we interest you in?" "Um.. Interest me in?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "The silent type?" he pointed to the black haired boy with glasses, "The boy lolita?" he pointed to the small boy, holding a stuffed rabbit. "The stoic type?" he said, pointing at the taller man holding the smaller boy. "The devilish type?" he pointed to the red headed twins, frowning a bit. "The innocent type?" he said pointing to Haruhi. "Or.." he paused before grabbing my chin, tilting it towards him. "the princely type, myself." He then held up a rose.

"Um.." I muttered, blushing a deep red.. "What kind of place is this..?"

"Well, my silly boy.." one of the twins said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "this is the best place in the world." the other finished, wrapping his arm around my other shoulder. "THIS IS THE HOST CLUB!" They both said, grinning at me.

And that's when I had the biggest nose-bleed in history..


	3. Kitten Gets Discovered

I woke up on a couch, looking around the room. "Boss, he's awake." multiple voices said. "Zero, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, putting a cloth on my forehead. "Haruhi! You lucky duck! How did you get in here? You have your own harem!" I sat up, pointing at her.

"Um, you know what harem is?" one of the twins started. "Right?" the other finished, standing in front of me. I glared at them. "You know Haruhi is a girl, right? How did she get so lucky!?" I stood up, stomping around the room. "I mean, Haruhi, you seem like an awesome person and all and I know we just met, but you could have told me about the club full of sexy men! You should have said 'Hi, my name is Haruhi and I'm in a club full of sexy men. Come join me.'" I turned around and stared at her. "And I thought we were friends." I crossed my arms slightly.

"Uh-oh.." The twins muttered, following the sound of broken glass. I refused to turn around. "Hm. That vase was priceless.. Around about 8 million yen." I paled, looking at the man in glasses. "And since you know about Haruhi, there's only one way for you to pay us back, Mr. Akamaru.." he said, writing in his black book.

"Yes! You will become a host!" the princely type said before snapping his fingers. "Hikaru and Kaoru!" before I knew it I was dragged into a dressing room.

TIME SKIP! YUSH!

"Um, I still don't know your names.." I muttered, looking at everyone from my seat on the couch. "As you know, I'm Haruhi. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the tall boy with glasses is Kyoya-sempai, the smaller boy is Honey-sempai and with him is Mori-sempai. And this is Tamaki-sempai." I followed her hand as she showed everyone to me. I smiled and waved. "Tell us about yourself, Zero-kun." Honey said, smiling cutely. A blush adorned my cheeks as I stared at him. "Sure.. I'm.." "Zero Akamaru." Kyoya cut off, staring at his book. "Young male, age 16, commoner." Everyone stared at me, stars in their eyes. 'A commoner..? Like, not rich..?' I thought,staring back at them.

"Why are you.." Hikaru started, walking around me. "wearing that hat..?" Kaoru finished, following after him. "Why does anyone wear hats..?" I said nervously, looking at them. They circled me like vultures, staring at my hat. It felt like slow motion as they pulled it off. I couldn't breath. I stared at them and they stared back. The blood rushed to my face and my ears twitched.

"Look Tama-chan! Zero-chan has kitty ears!"


	4. Kitten Plays Mayday Parade

I frowned, trying to keep my purr at bay as I sat between the twins. They were scratching behind my ears. "So, um.. Are those yours..?" Tamaki said, pointing at my ears. "Well, yeah.. I was born with them.." I looked down slightly, leaning into Hikaru's hand. "Do you have a tail too Zero-chan!?" Honey asked, eating cake in Mori's lap. "Um, yeah.." I purred slightly, a small blush coming to my cheeks. "Look Hikaru, I think he likes you!" Kaoru said, staring at him. "Do you like him more than me..?" he pouted. Hikaru was at his side in no time, cupping his chin. "I could never like anyone more than you, Kaoru."

I stared at them. "Twincest..?" I asked looking back at Haruhi. "It's their act.." she muttered, pouring tea for everyone. "I've got it!" Tamaki yelled, standing up. "You are now our neko host!" He seemed so proud. "I don't think he wants people know sempai." Haruhi said, effectively sending Tamaki to his corner. "Uh.. We could say it's like cosplay..?" I said, looking around at everyone. "Great! Starting tomorrow, we'll introduce the newest host!" Tamaki screamed, running around the room.

#TIME SKIP! NEXT DAY!

"Fire-crackers in the east, my car parked south

Your hands on my cheeks, your shoulder in my mouth

I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine

We rattle this town, we rattle this scene.." I sang as I walked down the halls. I woke up late and I'd rather not walk into class late. I made my way to music room three. 'Since everyone is in class, it should be empty. Maybe I can find a piano or something..' I thought, picking the lock and walking into the room. It was rather decent without the rose petals flying everywhere. I looked around, spotting a grand piano in the corner. 'Why didn't I notice that yesterday..' I sweat-dropped, locking the door and walking over to it. I sat down and put my fingers on the keys.

Between the piano and the acoustic guitar, I couldn't decide which one I liked more. I pulled off my hat, letting my ears breath. I ran my fingers over the keys, letting my fingers dance.

HIKARU'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked down the hallway, running an errand for my teacher. I wondered around the halls aimlessly. 'This is boring..' I thought, towards the host room. As I passed I heard the sound of the piano. I used my key to unlock the door. As I peeked in I saw familiar cat ears poking out over the piano. I stood there, utterly amazed. 'He's amazing.' I thought, watching him. He seemed in a trance.

"He's here on a music scholarship." I jumped, hearing Kyoya behind me. "Is that so?" I said, still watching him. He seemed to enjoy the music. But when he started singing, even Kyoya was surprised. His voice was smooth like velvet. Or maybe it was just the song. I don't know. But it was great.

It looks like I've found a new toy..


	5. Kitten Takes A Nap

"Do you wear those ears all the time Zero-kun?" a girl asked sitting on the edge of her seat. "They really suite you!" one screamed. I rubbed my ear, blushing lightly. "T.. Thank you.." "CUTE!" they all screamed loudly, blushing. 'I.. Hate.. My.. Life..' I sweat-dropped, looking around the room. Everyone had guests except for Kyoya.

Soon my group had left and I went over to Kyoya. "I'd like to request you." I said, standing in front of him. He smirked, looking up at me. "Can you afford that, Mr. Akamaru?" I shrugged, sitting down. "Add it to my debt, I don't mind." He just looked at me before closing his notebook. "No." I stopped him, laying on the couch and curling my tail around me. "Keep working, I'll just watch."

Ten minutes later I was asleep.

-Sorry About All The Time Skips, I Just Don't Know What To Put Here In These Times. Don't Forget To Comment Or Message Me With Ideas, I Post This Story As I Write It. Nothing Is Preplanned, This Is A Time Skip Though, To The End Of Hosting Hours..-

I leaned into the hand that was scratching my ear. "Watch his tail! That's so cute." "Don't scratch his ears too hard." "Can I grab his tail Takashi!?" "No." "Leave him alone guys." I stretched slightly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Look at what did Haruhi, you woke him up!" the twins said, linking their arms together. "Penalty game."

I looked around. All of the girls had left and Tamaki was chasing the twins around. I assumed it was the end of the day. "Tomorrow we will be going to the beach, so pack a bag." Kyoya said, typing on his laptop. "No." I stood up, dusting off my pants and taking off my tie. "But you have to come!" Honey said, hugging my legs. "I'd rather not. I don't like water." I could hear the twins chuckling in the background.

"Isn't that funny,""A kitten afraid of water." Hikaru started, letting Kaoru finish. I looked at the both of them. "I can't swim, why would I go to the beach. Plus, I don't want to go." I walked towards the door but before I could leave I heard Kyoya say something about taking money off of my debt and the twins saying they'll pack for me. I dropped my head and looked back at them. "Fine, I'll meet you here, tomorrow. What time?"

I'm going to regret this..


	6. Kitten Wakes Up Kyoya

I hummed along with my headphones as I sat outside of the school with the rest of the club. We were waiting on Kyoya. "Let's just go to his house." Haruhi said, pulling her knees to her chest. They had been here since 9 am and I had barely rolled in at 11. Tamaki agreed with her and I felt myself being carried to the limo.

About ten minutes later we arrived at mansion. As everyone piled out, I crawled onto Hikaru's back and closed my eyes. I felt us going up the stairs and inside the house and up another set of stairs before I heard them whispering. "Someone should wake him up.." Tamaki whispered hurriedly. Apparently, from how they were sounding, it was a nightmare to wake him up.

"Everyone out, I'll wake him up." I finally slid off of Hikaru's back as everyone looked at me. I stretched out and shooed them towards the door, closing it behind them. I looked over at the sleeping boy and sighed. I couldn't believe that he slept through that. 'He's worse than me..' I made my way over to the bed and poked at his head. No response.

I poked his ear. No response.

I poked his nose. No response.

I poked his back. No response.

'This guy must be a log..' I sweat-dropped and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kyoya-sempai, wake up. We're ready to go." I shook his shoulder. He didn't even budge. 'Apparently I need to use drastic measures..'

I rolled him on to his back and crawled on top of him, sitting on his hips and leaning into his chest. "Kyoya-kun, wake up.." I whispered into his ear, lightly biting his ear. I held my breath as I felt his hand snake up the back of my shirt. "Kyoya-kun, wake up.." I tried again, kissing his neck with a faint blush. I felt my breathe quicken as his hand slid to my waist.

I sat up and stared at his face. I never noticed how.. _human... _he could look without his glasses. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, a calm face much different from the one he showed at the club. I hadn't been there very long and yet I knew he wore a mask around everyone. Why, I'll never know..

I grabbed his pillow and hit him in the face with it. I had been here too long without the rest of the club. I laughed as he shot out of bed, the look of the devil on his face. I couldn't help the smirk that spread to my lips. "Good morning Kyoya-kun.." I purred, lightly flicking my tail around. "Why are you here..?" he growled out, a glare in his eyes aimed at me. If looks could kill, boy I tell ya, I'd be one dead kitty cat. "Beach day." I shrugged, climbing off of his lap and grabbing his suit case from by the door. "Don't keep me waiting, Kyoya." I playfully pouted before taking his bag out of the room and to the limo.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and all I could do was smile.

"LET'S HEAD TO THE BEACH!"


	7. Kitten Gets Wet

The ride to the beach was rather, loud. The twins were teasing Tamaki about Haruhi, Honey-sempai was chatting to Mori-sempai about his cake, and Kyoya-kun was writing in his notebook. I leaned against the window.

I watched the trees go by until I saw sand. I wasn't very excited. I never really enjoyed the beach. I can't swim, the water terrifies me, and animals live in the water. That means they poop and pee there. I don't want to be in that.

Everyone had already made there way into the sand when I had crawled out of the limo. 'I hate the heat. I hate the water. I hate the sand. I hate the club.' I thought as I walked over to Haruhi. She was sitting on a towel under an umbrella. "Are you swimming hun?" I looked over at her. She didn't look too happy to be there. "Not right now. Maybe later though." She shrugged her shoulders and I followed her eyes. She was looking at Tamaki. 'How cute.' I stretched out and closed my eyes.

Nap time for Zero.

Hikaru's POV

"Let's make a game out of it. The first to find out both of there weaknesses win!" even Kyoya-sempai looked up at us. "Are you sure this is a good idea..?" Tamaki-sempai said, looking over at Haruhi. "Uh, Tono, wouldn't you like to know.." I started looking over at him. "..what Haruhi is afraid of..?" Kaoru said, staring at him. He then got a dazed off look. "ALRIGHT MEN! OPERATION FIND THE WEAKNESS IS A GO!" he took off, wondering all around the beach.

My twin and I just smiled at each other. "Let's work on Zero first." we both said, walking over to him. He was sound asleep. I sweat-dropped. How can a kid fall asleep so easily..

"What are cats afraid of..?" Kaoru said, sitting down. I shrugged, frowning a bit. "Dogs, water, loud noises..?" We both smiled and looked to Kyoya. He was writing in his notebook. "Kyoya-sempai, what do you know about Zero.." we asked him, smirking slightly. "Nothing that would be of interest to you."

Through out the day we tried everything on both Haruhi and Zero from bugs to dark places to creepy fish and nothing worked. It seemed like they weren't afraid of anything.

Zero's POV

I walked around the beach for a while. It was a little later in the day so the sand wasn't as hot and after the boys acting like complete freaks, I needed it. I made my way up to a small cliff. I watched the sun begin to set before I realized I wasn't alone.

"Oh, look what we have here. A lost kitten." I turned around slowly and frowned. 'I thought this was a private beach..' I sighed as I stood up, raising my hands in front of my body. "I don't want any trouble. I'll just be going." I started walking away until I felt one of them grab my tail. "Aww, she's trying to get away." one of them said. 'She?! Do I LOOK like a GIRL?!' I turned to them, glaring as best as I could. "Excuse me!?" I screamed. "Let go of me!" I yanked my tail away and started to walk away until I felt myself being picked up. "Hm, let's see if kitty can swim!"

I felt myself being thrown and I swear my heart stopped. I screamed for help before I hit the water.

'I'm gonna die, aren't I..?'


	8. Kitten Lives

You know what tastes really nasty? Ocean water. But you know what tastes REALLY nasty? Ocean water coming back up. I kept my eyes closed as I coughed it up. I could hear everyone freaking out. "Oh my God! My poor son! He's drowning." "Will Zero-chan be okay..?" "Yes." "Guys shut up! He's coming to!"

I opened my eyes slightly, looking around at everyone except for Kyoya.. I frowned a bit. I was hoping to see him. I sat up slowly. "Guys, I'm fine. I swear." And I passed out again.

~SMALL TIME SKIP~

I woke up to yelling right outside my room. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. A few minutes passed and the pillow was ripped off of my head. "Zero! Why did you go up there alone!?" It was Tamaki-sempai. I stared at him for a second and I felt my ears droop to the top of my head. "I just wanted to watch the sunset.. That's all Tama-chan.." I looked down and absentmindedly played with my tail. I hated getting yelled at. I hated it with everything in me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as Tamaki went on. "Tamaki-sempai.. I think that's enough." Haruhi said, staring at him. "No, Haruhi! He could have gotten hurt! He's just a kitten! He's not like Honey and Mori! He would've drowned if Hikaru hadn't gone in after him!" I kept my head down. I didn't want to look at any of them. I knew they were angry.

I got up and moved away from the group. "Tono, you're going to far.." I felt Hikaru and Kaoru wrap their arms around me. "Yeah, you said it yourself. He's just a kitten. He didn't know.." They rubbed my ears and I continued to look down. I felt myself being picked up and I closed my eyes tightly. "Takashi.. Zero-kun is crying.." I buried my face in Hikaru's neck and clung to him. I couldn't control it. I cried like a baby as I was carried away. I could hear Haruhi yelling at Tamaki. I hope you felt bad.

"I never meant to cause any trouble.." I mumbled against his neck. "It's okay. We know." They carried me to a room and laid me down."We'll call for you when dinner is ready." They left me alone and I curled up in bed. I didn't want to be here anymore. I did a lot of things but I never thought Tamaki would get mad at me. I didn't even know the blonde could get mad.

"What are you doing in my room Zero?" I froze. 'I thought this was my room.' I turned over and looked at Kyoya. He had a towel around his shoulders and his hair was still wet. "I won't ask again." I sat up quickly and bit my lip. "Ano.. Kyoya.. I had been thinking. I want to do more to help Haruhi's debt besides hosting.." he looked at me and cocked his head to the side. 'I'm a GREAT liar' I praised myself, inwardly smirking.

"You're a horrible liar, Zero-kun." I watched as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I frowned and laid my head in his lap. I felt his body stiffen and I smiled a bit. 'Awwww, I make the shadow king nervous.' I smiled to myself until I felt his hand in my hair. "You shouldn't have gone up on that cliff Zero. If you had gotten hurt.." his voice trailed off and I looked up at him, blushing slightly. I never knew he could be so caring.

"If you had gotten hurt, you wouldn't be able to host. And our club would have lost 15%." he looked dead serious. I glared at him. "What are you, heartless!?" I sat up, pointing at him. I couldn't believe it. I thought he was growing a heart or something, acting human, being a sweetheart! I got up and stormed out of his room. I was fuming.

~~Kyoya POV~~

I had left once Hikaru pulled Zero out of the water. I was beyond pissed. Who had the bright idea to climb up on a cliff?! For what?! I stormed to my room and tried to relax. I couldn't believe he would do something so stupid. He should be smarter. I looked out the window and saw Tamaki yelling at him. I couldn't believe it. Just watching it upset me so I took a long shower. When I got done I walked out to a wonderful surprise.

Zero..

In my room..

In my bed..

"What are you doing in my room Zero..?" I watched him for a moment. He looked like a scared kitten, no pun intended. "I won't ask again." I watched his ears move and his eyes wander. He's a terrible liar. Everything he said went in one ear and out the other. He's a real terrible liar. And I told him so.

"You're a horrible liar." I went and sat down on the bed. I was barely there for a minute before his head was in my lap. I didn't know what to do so I put my hand in his hair. "You shouldn't have gone up there Zero. If you had gotten hurt.." I trailed off. What would've happened if he had gotten hurt. I looked down at his face and smirked. 'You know, I never have any fun anymore..' I looked into his eyes. 'This will be fun..'

"If you had gotten hurt, you wouldn't be able to host. And our club would have lost 15%." I smirked inwardly as he glared at me. I watched as he yelled at me and all I could do was smile. I watched him storm out of the room in a huff. I laid back in my bed and smirked at the ceiling, laughing slightly.

'This will be more fun than I thought..'


	9. Kitten Sings A Song

Kyoya's POV

It's been a few weeks since the beach incident and Zero seems to be calmed down. I did a little research on him and didn't find very much. He was covered in shadows. All I could find was the basics: young male, 16, commoner, here on musical sholarship. I added _wonderful singer _and _musician _to the list. I was determined to find out more about him. He intrigued me.

Zero POV

I walked down the hall to the hosting room. These past few weeks have been Hell for me.

~~flashback time~~

"Zero-kun.. Are you seeing anyone right now?" Kaoru asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I stared at him and shook my head. "Oh, well you know, Hikaru is single. I'm sure you guys would be great together. He could buy you a lot of stuff too. You would be spoiled. " And with that he walked off, leaving me in the hallway.

~~end flashback~~

You know what pissed me off the most? The buying things for me. I didn't need that. I may not be rich but, whatever. And it wasn't just them. I could hear people whispering about how I was being friends with them for their money.

Once I entered the room I walked straight to the piano. I had to release this pent up energy.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address, In a torn-up town, no postcode envy  
>But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.<br>And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood, That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me King Z And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy.  
><em>[Verse 2]<em> My friends and I—we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, We didn't come from money.  
>But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair<br>And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me King Z And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy.  
>Ooh ooh oh We're bigger than we ever dreamed, And I'm in love with being king. Ooh ooh oh Life is great without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair.<br>And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me King Z And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. "

I stepped away from the piano and curled up in the windowsill. "Kyoya-kun, I don't feel well. I won't take customers today." and with that I fell asleep.

~~CATNAP DREAM!~~

"Zero, come to dinner. We'd love to have you." Kyoya said, holding my hand. "But, Zero-kun I thought you were coming with me." Hikaru pouted, grabbing my other hand. I just stared at them.

"Will their be tunnnnnaaaa?!"

~~DREAM OVER~~

Haruhi's POV

"Tuunnnaaa.." Zero muttered over Mori-sempai's shoulder. "Where are we taking him..?" I asked as we all got in the limo. "His house!" the twins said, grinning from ear to ear. I glanced at Kyoya-sempai. "Did he tell you where he lived?" He shook his head and continued to write in his notebook.

The ride was around thirty minutes long and once we arrived everyone was amazed.

"I.. I thought you said he was a commoner!?" Tamaki-sempai whisper/shouted. "That's what his file said.." Kyoya-sempai muttered, staring at the mansion in front of us.


	10. Kitten Gets Involved?

We all exited the limo to get a good look at the place. Ten or fifteen kids ran outside to us with an older woman behind them. "Mona! They have Zero!" "Hey! Put him down you jerks!" "Why is Zero laying like that?! What did you do to him!?" the kids were shouting out things at us and we just stared.

"I'm sorry, you all must be his club members. Won't you all come in?" Mona said, grabbing me by the hand. "What a beautiful face. That short hair really suits your face. Very pretty. " she whispered in my ear. She reminded me of one of those old people you see at a park, a sweet old woman.

We all followed her into the mansion. "Tsubaki!" she yelled towards the hall. "What do ya want ya ol' bat!?" came a rough voice. Soon, a young man emerged from the hall with just a waist apron on. Tamaki-sempai's hand was over my eyes in two seconds.

Mori's POV!

I stared at the man who had entered the room. "Tsubaki! That's no way a butler should act. Especially in front of guests!" Mona scolded playfully, blushing at him. His face dropped as he turned to us, giving a deep bow. "I apologize for my actions and my current outfit. Allow me to take the Young Master to his room."

'Young Master..?' I thought. 'Who is Young Master..' We watched as he took Zero-kun from the twins and as he carried him up to his room.

"Ichi! Let's get some snacks for these gentlemen. Young lady, would you like to help us?" she asked Haruhi. Tamaki was flabbergasted. "I assure you ma'am, this is no young lady! He's quite manly!" he said, picking up Haruhi's arm and making her flex.

"I know all about Miss Haruhi. Calm you hair."

~~SMALL TIME SKIP~~

Zero's POV

I woke up to someone rubbing my belly. "Zeze.. Wake up. Your friends bought you home.." my eyes shot open and I sat up, practically throwing Tsubaki into the wall.

"TsuTsu..?" I giggled, crawling out of the bed. I watched him lay on the floor for a minute. "You need on a shirt, dear." I laughed and stretched before taking off my uniform.

I then went to the bathroom and took out my contacts, trading them in for my glasses. Wearing them all day really took a lot out of me.

I put on some lounge clothes and made my way to the living room by sliding down the banister. "Zero! I told you not to do that!" Mona yelled, making me jump. "Sorry Mom—o.. Sorry Momo. I won't do it while your here." I smiled and sat next to her.

I could feel all of them watching me since I came down the banister. Mona excused her self and I was left with them and a pile of cookies. I crossed my legs and grabbed a cookie, nibbling on it.

"So, which one of my lovely friends found my home..?" I asked, smiling at them. Everyone in the room froze. "Ah, was it you, Kyoya?" I looked to him, his face was pale for a moment before he snapped out of it. "Z.. Zero-kun.. Is this your house..?" Tamaki-sempai asked, looking around. "Yeah. I bought before I came here." "Before you came here..?" Haruhi said, her head turned to the side a bit.

"I take it you guys looked me up, yes? Well.. I'm not from Japan. I moved after my parents died to be with Mona." "You said you bought this house Zero-chan?" Honey-sempai said, eating a piece of cake. "I did Honey-sempai. Mona moved in here with me along with Tsubaki. They're like my family." I grinned, grabbing another cookie.

"What about the kids we saw?" The twins asked suddenly, throwing me off guard. "Kids? The little ones? Oh! They live here too. I mean, they lived here before I did." "Your file clearly says you're a commoner. That you got into our school on a scholarship. If you have the money, why are you pretending to be a commoner?" Kyoya asked, tilting his glasses.

I stared at him, smiling wide. "Well, Kyoya-kun, I never pretended to be a commoner. I never said I was one. I mean, I never thought of anyone as a commoner, not even Haruhi. And I did get into your school on a scholarship. I used the money I inheritade from my mum and dad to pay for this orphanage. I told Mona about what I had done and she and TsuTsu said they would help me."

I got up from my chair a clapped my hands before walking over to Kyoya. "I believe it's late. You all should head home." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Thank you all for bringing me home. Really, it means a lot. But, in the future, don't stop here uninvited. The kids don't welcome new..." I trailed off as I looked at their limo.

All of the windows were busted and the tires slit. I couldn't believe it..

"Uh.. How about, instead of riding in a silly limo, you guys ride in the bus we have!? Won't that be fun!?" I laughed, standing in front of the door. They all seemed hesitant except for Haruhi. "It'll be a great commoner experience..?" I tried, hoping for a great reaction.

"A.. A commoner vehicle!? Alright men, let's go!" Tamaki-sempai and the twins took off to the back, dragging a poor Haruhi and Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai following close behind.

I walked with Kyoya to the back after calling for TsuTsu, he would have to drive everyone home.

~AFTER DROPPING OF MOST OF THE HOST CLUB~

Kyoya's POV

I hate this bus.. Very much. This has to be the longest, most uncomfortable, crowded ride of my life. Zero and Hikaru both shared a seat with me, Zero in the middle and me by the window.

After Hikaru and Kaoru were dropped off, Zero stayed next to me, refusing to move. I was going to ask him to when I realized he was asleep.

I sweat-dropped.

'How can he fall asleep so fast..?' I thought, looking at him. 'This will be funner than I thought.' I rubbed his back and played with his tail as I relayed directions to Tsubaki. Soon my home came up and I got up, waking Zero in the process. "I'm going to walk him to the door, be back." He said, following me to my door.

"I didn't need an escort, Zero. I'm perfectly capa..." I felt his lips flutter across mine for a split second before he hugged me. "Goodnight, Kyoya-kun." said before walking back to the bus. I smirked.

'This just got a lot more fun..'


	11. Kitten Makes Plans

~Two Weeks Later~

Zero's POV

'Today is the day. I'm going to ask him.' I thought, walking to the host room. Since the kiss, Kyoya-kun and I have been texting and talking non-stop. It started with a 'hey, where are you? You're late.' text from Kyoya the day after they say my house.

Then we talked about everything under the moon from the tea for the next club hours to what we wanted to do when we grew up to how I was going to pay for the busted limo to our family lives. I learned a lot about Kyoya in the past two weeks. When I talked to Haruhi about it, she seemed really surprised.

~flashback~

"Are you really talking about Kyoya-sempai? The Shadow King..? He told you about himself?" she asked, her mouth gaped open. "Well yeah, I told him things about me also. Things even you don't know." I winked playfully and stood up from the table. "Today, I'm going to formally ask him to dinner."

"Zero-kun.. Are you sure..? Do you even know if he's gay..?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

~end flashback~

I walked into the hosting room and went straight to Kyoya. "Kyoya-kun, would you do me the pleasure of going to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I bowed low, hiding my face from him and the rest of the club. I could feel their eyes on me and it made me nervous.

"Thank you for the offer Zero-kun." he smiled and patted my head before standing up. I stayed bowed, staring at my shoes. "I would love to accompany you."

I stood up so fast my head started to spin and hugged him. "Great! I'll text you the details later, okay?" I pecked his cheek and went to my seat.

"I.. It's time to open the club..men.." Tamaki muttered, going to his throne.

~Time Skip 'Til Zero Gets Home, Nothing Eventful Happened In The Host Club.. THIS TIME!~

I laid in my bed and watched my phone. It just occurred to me that I asked him out, in front of people, in front of our friends.. What if he just said yes because of the pressure..? 'Do you really think Kyo-kun does ANYTHING because of pressure..?' I asked myself. 'Kyo-kun or Kyo-chan..? Which one is cuter..?' Whilst pondering these thoughts I grabbed my phone and texted Kyo-kun.

10:45 pm Z: _Kyo-kun, I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that. It must have been embarrassing. I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel obligated to go to dinner._

10:47 pm Kyo-kun: _It wasn't embarrassing at all. I'm glad you asked. Maybe we can go for seafood?_

10:48 pm Z: _Because I'm a neko..? Really? That was a bad joke. _

10:48 pm Z:_ Will there be tuna..?_

10:51 pm Kyo-kun: _I'm sure there will be tuna. :)_

10:51 pm Kyo-kun: _Ignore that face._

10:54 pm Z: _AWH! You used an emoji! How cute! 333_

10:56 pm Kyo-kun: _Goodnight, Zero-kun. We'll go out tomorrow after the club. I'll meet you by the stairs._

10:58 pm Z: _Goodnight Kyo-kun. Sleep well. (` *`)_

I closed my phone and sat it on the dresser next to my bed. I was excited. 'What do people do on dates..? They usually give gifts, right..?' I sat up quickly. 'I don't have a gift for Kyo-kun.. I know! I'll make him something.'

With that thought I went to Momo's sewing room and grabbed a few things. 'It has to be something simple. Something he can wear and won't lose.'

This date is going to be amazing.


	12. Kitten Goes On A Date

Zero's Pov

6:34 am Kyo-kun: _Good morning,Zero-kun._

7:29 am Z: _Good morning Kyo-kun. (^_^) Do you need me to bring anything from my house for tonight? _

7:31 am Kyo-kun: _I've got everything covered. Don't worry._

7:32 am Kyo-kun: _I'll see you at school._

I rolled out of bed and went straight to the shower. I didn't know what to wear.. "TSUTSU! I NEED HELP!"

~Time Skip To The End Of School, Hosting Hours..~

"Oh my Gosh, look at how cute he looks today!" someone whispered, pointing at me."Oh I know. I've never seen him with his tie on." her friend whispered back.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little minx is dressed up." a guys said, pushing my arm. "I see. You gotta date today, faggot?" he laughed as his friends cornered me. I smiled at them. "I didn't know I was a pile of sticks. I mean.. I guess if I was _in _a pile of sticks. That would be nice. But, that's not the point. I do have a date today. I'm really excited about it. So, if you guys could move, that'd be great." I tried to move but they wouldn't let me.

"You hear that guys, he DOES have a date? What loser are you going out with?" one sneered, getting in my face. I pouted. "HEY! He's not a loser you dick-weed!" I kicked him in the chin and he fell to the floor. "See what you did! It took me and TsuTsu forever this morning to figure out how to work that god-forsaken iron! Now my shirt is wrinkled!" I kicked another guy out of the way and ran to the hosting room.

"HARUHI! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK THE IRON!?" I was already half way out of my shirt by the time I was in the room. "Yeah.. Why..?" she stared at me, smiling. "I have my date today and some guys made me wrinkle my shirt and TsuTsu and me tried really hard on it and it has to be perfect.." I handed her my shirt. "Please, help me.." I gave her the Tamaki look and she sighed. "I'll have it done by the end of the club today."

Kyoya's POV

~During Hosting Hours~

"Kyoya-sempai.. Why doesn't Zero-kun have on a shirt?" the twins asked me, leaning over the couch. "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him." I smirked, typing away on my computer.

"Kyoya, I need to talk to you." I turned to see Haruhi standing behind me. "Sure have.." "Not here, Kyoya. Hallway." I got up and followed her out. Once we got to the hallway her face grew red. "Whatever you are doing Kyoya, stop. I know you. You don't do dates. You don't do anything without merits." she glared, poking my chest. "If you hurt him I'll never forgive you." with that, she stormed back into the room.

A small smirk found it's way to my face. 'Nothing without merits, huh?'

~Time Skip, After The Club Brah~

Zero's POV

I got my shirt from Haruhi and made my way to the steps. I've never been so excited. "Hey, Zero-kun! Are you excited?" Hikaru ran up, putting his arm over my shoulder. "I'm very excited. I'm a tad surprised he said yes." I smiled at him. "Well have fun." he pecked my cheek and ran off. "I'll text you about it later!"

I finally made it to the steps and grabbed Kyo-kun's hand. "Hello, Zero-kun. Are you ready?" I nodded and let him lead me to the limo. I got nervous. 'What will we talk about? What will he say? What are we going to do? Is it just dinner?' "So, I was thinking we could see a movie after dinner." I nodded and got into the limo, sitting by the window. "I'd like that."

We sat quietly for a while as I watched the scenery. "Zero-kun.." he whispered. I felt his breath on my neck and I turned to look at him. I didn't realize how close he had gotten. "I want to know more about you.. You.. You spike my interest.." he cupped my cheek and my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know we haven't gotten very far into the date, but may I kiss you?"

I've heard so many things about Kyo-kun. That he's cold and heartless, the shadow king, evil.. But.. Right now.. He's just.. So sweet, so kind..

I gave a small nod and his lips met mine in a small kiss. My breath was taken away and I put my hand on his. I felt him smile against my lips and I smiled back when he pulled away. He sat back in his seat and I curled up next to him, my head on his shoulder and our fingers laced together.

"Zero-kun.. Zero-kun wake up.. We're here" a voice whispered in my ear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Oh no.. I ruined my shirt again.." I pouted and I heard a beautiful laugh from Kyo-kun. "You look wonderful." he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the limo.

I looked around and smiled, holding his hand. "This place looks great Kyo-kun. I hope they have tuna." he led me inside. He was a perfect gentlemen throughout dinner. We had a nice, _romantic _dinner. Candle light and everything. It was cut. He even ordered for me. And he held my hand the whole time.

After dinner, we walked to the theater. It was nice. We talked about going back to the restaurant again. "I would like that. But the waitress seemed to not like us very much." I frowned slightly. I prefer to be liked be everyone. "Don't worry about her, Zero-kun." he kissed the corner of my lips. "Nothing matters right now besides us."

~After the movie, the car ride home~

Kyoya's POV

I picked the perfect restaurant, we watched a wonderful movie about the ocean, and this is the perfect end to a wonderful day. Zero was fidgeting with his bag. He seemed nervous. "Zero-kun, are you alright..?" I asked, playing with his tail. "Uh, yeah.. I'm fine. Thank you for tonight, Kyo-kun." he blushed and looked down, playing with my fingers.

Once we pulled up to his house we got up and I walked him to the door. "Really, thank you. This was a perfect date." he smiled, looking up at me. "Maybe we can go on another one?" I asked, holding his hand. "I would like that." he laughed and leaned up, kissing me gently.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "I'm not sure about dates and all, but in all the manga I read, you give gifts." he handed me the box, a big grin on his face. "Go ahead, open it!"

I opened it and I smiled. Inside was a black bracelet made of string. "I made one for you, and one for me. Consider them a symbol of our love." I smirked slightly. "A symbol of our love, huh? Okay." I slid it on my wrist. "I'll treasure it." I kissed his hand before kissing his forehead. "Thank you Zero-kun." I kissed him lightly and watched as he went inside.

As I walked back to my limo I stared at the bracelet. 'Nothing without merits..'


	13. Kittens and Math

Hikaru's POV

I laid in the bed with Kaoru staring at my phone. "Hikaru.. If he hasn't texted you yet, maybe you should give up on it." he said, turning towards me after turning his game off. "He said he would after his _date_ with the shadow king.." I frowned, grabbing my phone and flipping it over.

Kaoru sighed, taking the phone. "Are you feeling bad now..?" he asked, putting the phone on the nightstand on his side. "No. I just want to know how it's going." I reached for the phone. "And I can't do that if I don't have my phone." I smiled as it started to ring. 'I bet it went horrible.'

11:01 pm Z:_ HIKARU! HIKARU! 33 3 33_

11:03 pm Hika-chan: _Hey Zero-kun. How did it go? _

"Hikaru, maybe we should call it off. What if he really likes him..?" Kaoru said, watching me from the corner of his eye. "He'll call it off. I won't lose." I muttered, rereading the text message.

11:06 pm Z: _Hikaru.. It was AMAZING. HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME MORE THAN ONCE! Oh my goodness Hika.. It.. It was great. You don't understand. He's my boyfriend now. How amazing is that.. I know it's late so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Hika. Sleep tight. Kaoru too! _

~~Time Skip to Host Hours, School Is Boring..~~

Zero's POV

As I laid on the couch waiting for my next customers, I watched Kyo-kun type on his computer, a small blush on my face. "Um, excuse me? Zero-kun..?" I looked up and saw a young man about my age standing over me. I sat up and looked at him clearly. "Yes, what can I help you with young man?" I smiled, crossing my legs. "Well, I requested you today." he sat down across from me and crossed his legs, a smile plastered to his face.

"So, what's your name hun? What made you request me today?" I asked, pouring him a glass of tea. I could feel the hosts eyes on us. I wasn't sure why but it seemed so tense. "I'm Rin Okamaru. I just transferred here." he picked up the cup and had a sip before staring at me.

"You're very handsome, Zero-kun. How did someone like you get roped up into this brothel?" he smiled as if he didn't just insult the club. I laughed. "It's not a brothel. It's club of very handsome men and since I'm just so adorable they asked me to join. I accepted."

"How does your boyfriend think about that? Does it bother him you're here, entertaining all these other people? Sharing your affection?" he smirked slightly, staring me down. "Well, if I had a boyfriend I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, he's the only person I care for." I absentmindedly played with the bracelet on my wrist. I was still on cloud nine.

I talked with Rin until the end of hosting hours. He was a very funny guy. "Maybe we can get dinner tonight?" he asked as we walked to the door. "As great as that would be, I already have plans. Maybe another time." I let him out and sighed once I closed the door. All eyes were on me and I smiled.

Kyoya's POV, during hosting hours..

I watched as Zero-kun laughed with Rin. I couldn't believe it. Hikaru sat across from me with a smirk planted on his face. "I won't let you win, Kyoya-sempai." he said, crossing his legs. I closed my laptop and pushed up my glasses. "Hikaru, these feeble attempt to make me lose is futile. You know that I never lose and I won't start now." I stared at him. "10,000 yen will be great pocket change." his face grew red and he slammed his hands on the table.

"4 million yen, Kyoya-sempai.." I stared at him. That was a little outrageous for such a small bet. "You get him to bed before the end of the school year and you'll be 4 million yen richer." I smirked, holding out my hand. "It's a deal." We shook hands as soon as the last guest left. I stood from my table and walked over to Zero-kun.

"Are you ready to go?" I took his hand and he smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Sure Kyo-kun, let me grab my bag." I pecked his cheek before he could walk away and I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. I smiled at them and bid my goodbyes to everyone. Tonight, Zero-kun and I were having a study date.

~Later, at Kyo-kun's Place~

"If you multiply a by 7, you'll get b.." Zero-kun was not very good with math. We had been doing it since five when we got here. And it's now 11 pm. "I don't care what be is.." he pouted, leaning back against my chest. I held his waist, sighing. "We'll come back to this, Zero-kun." he rubbed his temples as I put my head on his shoulder. "Math is too hard." his pout grew bigger. I laughed lightly against his neck and grabbed his wrist. "Take a break. Don't think about that right now." I smirked, kissing his wrist gently.

I laid back and turned him over, his chest to mine, and ran my fingers down his back. "You're stressing over something simple." I reminded him. "You'll understand it sooner or later." I felt him smile against my neck and a soft yawn escape his lips. He would be asleep in no time now.

Once I was sure he was sleeping I grabbed my phone and texted Hikaru.

11:28 pm Kyoya Ootori : _This will be a piece of cake. I want my money in cash._

I turned my phone off and put it on the dresser.

'This is much easier than I thought..'


	14. Kitten Makes A Confession

Kyoya's POV

We spent every night for the next few months like that. We had a routine. He would come over, I would lay in the bed, he would sit between my legs, pretend to do his math, I would catch him, help him, he would complain about it being to hard, fake a headache, he would fall asleep and I would text Hikaru and remind him I wanted my money in cash.

It was perfect.

I get to have fun and make money.

When Zero-kun met my family I had already explained to them the arrangement. They didn't seem surprised and my father nodded his approval, mentioning himself doing something like that as a child.

Soon, Zero-kun had his clothes here along with toiletries. It was like we were living together.

'This is going to be the easiest 4 million yen I've ever made.'

~At The Club~

"You do know that he won't bed you, right?" Hikaru smiled, watching Zero-kun talk excitedly with one of his customers. "He doesn't believe in sex before marriage." I stared at him, keeping myself calm. 'No sex before marriage..?'

"I realized that wasn't exactly fair to you. And you know I _love _playing fair. So, let's make it more interesting." his twin walked up and sat next to him. He didn't look happy. "Marry him and I'll give you my mothers fashion company." the air around us got thick. "You'd bet your future on this?" I looked between the two. "Hika, this has gone far enough. Bedding someone is completely different from committing to spend your life with them." he scolded his brother, a look of disgust on his face.

"If he can do it, we'll hire someone to fake it. Make it look real. You marry and bed him. You'll own two wonderful businesses." Hikaru held out his hand. "And if you don't, well, that will be discussed when it happens." my hand met his in a firm hand shake. "You have yourself a deal."

"I can't believe you two.." Kaoru stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two are insane.." he walked back to his table and I returned to my laptop. I was going to win this. Two companies? How could I pass that up? I couldn't.

Zero's POV, back of Kyo-kun's house~~

I sat on the floor while Kyo-kun did his work at the desk. "K.. Kyoya-sempai..?" I looked over at him. He dropped his pencil and looked over at me. "I.. I have to ask you something. And I don't want you to be offended by me or my words. So please, listen closely.." I sighed, turning to him completely.

"I.. I realize that I haven't been around you very long and that you've made bonds with all of your friends.. But.. You seem more.. I don't know.. Closer, with Tamaki-sempai. Hikaru let it slip that you guys dated a while back.. That you guys were even public and very affectionate.. And.. And that I'm not the only person you've kissed. You've kissed just about everyone in the club but Honey-sempai.. I.. I love you Kyoya Ootori.. Is the time we spend together special? Are our kisses any different from the rest or do they all feel the same to you.." I looked down to avoid Kyo-kun's gaze as the tears flowed from my face.

I told him. I finally told him. Every fear I had ever had when he would talk to Tamaki-sempai, or when Haruhi pulled him into the hall. Even when he and Hikaru would shake hands.. I saw it all and I finally told him.

I was a little passed crushed when he started to chuckle.

"I.. really like you too, Zero-kun.." I felt him lift my chin and his lips press against mine. "You asked if our kisses are any different from the others, didn't you?" I nodded, looking into his eyes. "Whenever I kissed Tamaki, it was sloppy. He didn't know what he was doing and tried to over compensate." he kissed my the corner of my lips, his eyes closed. "When I kissed Haruhi, it was to comfort her and distract her from a storm." he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "When Mori-sempai kissed me, it was an experiment for him. And the twins.." I felt his hands move down my chest and I shivered. "a mistake I will never make again." his lips made contact with my cheek and I smiled.

"But, when I kiss you.. Nothing compares to that. A breeze on a summers day, heat when you come in from the cold, a delicious treat you can only have once in a while.. It's special to me and I'll treasure it always." he smiled and held my hand.

"I love you Zero-kun."


	15. Kitten Is Jealous

Zero's POV

It's been almost two months now since Kyo-kun and I confessed our love to each other and winter break is right around the corner. We still haven't told anyone outside of the host club and that was okay. I liked that it was personal. It was like, our little secret and that made it so much better.

I walked into the host room a little later than usual and I stopped next to Haruhi. "Hey, Haru.. Who's the red-headed hussy all up on my man..?" I put my arm around her shoulder, a frown clearly on my face. "Uh.. Zero-kun.. Um.. Let me explain it. She's the new club manager..? She thinks Kyoya-sempai is someone from her game.. Hm..What did the twins call her..." "A hussy.." I walked over to Kyo-kun and stood next to him, my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was late, I got caught up on a test in class. Who is this.. _lovely _woman?" I smiled, my grip tightening on his shoulder. They looked a little to friendly to have just met.

"Ah, Zero-kun. Nice of you to join us. This is Renge Houshakuji, the new manager of the host club. She's very important so let's try to make this work." he put a smile on his face and shrugged my hand off of his shoulder. I glared and watched as he walked off with her.

"Zero-chan.. Are you okay..? Your tail.." Honey-sempai tried to calm me down. He really did. But at that moment I was furious. My tail swayed back and forth quickly and my hair stood on end. "Ah, I'm fine Honey-sempai. No worries." I walked away and I sat down on the couch,crossing my legs and grabbed a fresh cup of tea as I waited for my customers.

"Ah, Zero-kun.. We won't have customers today. We're shooting something for Renge.." Tamaki-sempai's voice rang out as he looked through what looked like a script. I took another sip of my tea. "That's nice. What's my part?" his face fell and he looked over at me. "Uh.. Well.. I don't know.." he flipped through his script and his face went pale. "I.. I don't see a part for you. I'm sorry Zero-kun. I'll go talk.." I held up my hand and he stopped, a frown on his face.

"Kyo-kun will take care of it Tama-chan. Don't stress your pretty little head." I gave him a smile. "For right now, do your best!" I waved him off as he walked outside. I stood and watched them from the window. 'He'll know what to do..'

Tamaki's POV

"Kyo-kun will take care of it Tama-chan. Don't stress your pretty little head." he smile was small, faint. It didn't look real. He waved me off and I walked outside and stood next to Haruhi and Mommy. "Mommy, why didn't Zero-kun get a part? I think he'd do great in these." I walked closer to him, grinning. "Do you not want other people oogling what's yours? I never knew Mommy was so possessive!" I laughed. That was simply adorable.

"He doesn't need a part, _Daddy." _he sighed, frustrated. "Kyoya, you know you can talk to me. Even if it's a problem with your lover.." I trailed off, looking at him. He hesitated for a second before his lips met mine. "Thank you, Tamaki. I'll keep that in mind." he walked off and I touched my lips.

'This.. This isn't right..' I thought. I walked over to where we were shooting and tried to focus. 'I know Mommies and Daddies kiss.. But not if Mommy has a lover..'

Once it was over we sat around and talked about the shoot. None of us noticed when Zero-kun waved goodbye.


	16. Kitten Breaksdown

Kyoya's POV

"Don't worry.." I muttered against his neck. He was nervous.. "I.. I don't know about this.." I ran my fingers through his hair. "But, Tama-chan.. You like this.." I kissed his neck and he melted into my fingers.

That morning I woke up to Tamaki looking around for his clothes. "This.. This was wrong. So wrong.." he mumbled, putting his boxers on. "Tamaki.. Where are you going..?" I propped myself up on my elbows, smirking at him. "You.. You and Zero-kun have been together for almost four months Kyoya! How is he going to feel now?!" he stood tall, stomping his foot on the floor as I yawned. "Who said he had to know..? Mommies and Daddies keep secrets, don't they?" I stood, walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yes but.." I kissed him full on the lips. "Our little secret, Tama-chan.."

Hikaru's POV

"Mommies and Daddies keep secrets, don't they?" that was Kyoya-sempai, clearly. "Yes but.." T.. Tamaki..? I grinned as I looked at Kaoru. His face was red with anger, his fists clenched. "Kyoya.. How.. How could he do something like that!?" he stood, grabbing the phone from me. "Look! We can win now! We'll jus.." he held up his hand.

"No. There is no _**we**_in this! It was funny when you were flirting. It was okay when you beted on who he would date. But this..?! This is going to far! This is going to hurt him!" he screamed at me, gripping the front of my shirt. "I expected this from Kyoya, but not from you." he stormed out of the room and down the hall.

'Kaoru..' I sat on my bed and thought. 'This is nothing against Zero. Nothing at all... It's not about hurting him. He's just a pawn. It's okay..' I convinced myself.

~Time Skip To The Next Day At The Club~

I watched Zero at the piano. He seemed anxious, his fingers floated across the keys distractedly. He was staring out the window and barely paid attention to the club. 'Maybe he found out already..?' I looked over at Kyoya and Tamaki as they talked. Neither seemed to notice Zero's attitude change.

"Ah, Zero-kun.." Haruhi had ran over and hugged him as he cried. The club went silent as Zero broke down. No one moved to check on them, just let him cry.

~Haruhi's POV~

"Ah, Zero-kun.." I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. This couldn't be easy for him. He didn't stay after the shoot because Mona and Tsubaki were in the hospital. Last class he got a phone call that they both had fallen to their injuries.

When I lost my mother I cried. I cried for days.. But I wasn't alone. I had my dad. Zero has no one. The kids at the orphanage would be sent to live in another home where they could be taken care of properly.

Zero would be alone for the second time in his life.

I held him as he cried and I looked around. All eyes were on us and I glared at Kyoya-sempai. He should be doing this. He should be comforting his boyfriend.

But there he stood.

Staring.

Once Zero had calmed down, Mori-sempai came over and picked him up, carrying him to the nurses room for him to sleep through club activities. "Haru-chan, what's wrong with Ze-chan..?" Honey-sempai asked, looking up at me.

I stared straight at Kyoya. "Mona and Tsubaki were in an accident last night. That's why he didn't stay after the shoot. In the last class he got a class saying they passed away." I glared at Kyoya. "Why didn't you answer him!? He called you all day yesterday scared out of his mind! He texted, called, emailed! He even stopped by your house to make sure you were okay!" I lost it. How could he do this.. How could he let his boyfriend suffer like this..?

"I didn't get any calls, Haruhi.." he lied. I see it in his eyes. "Sure, you didn't. What about you Tamaki-sempai? Did you get any calls?" I stared at him and his face went red. "Um, yes.. But when I answered he didn't say anything about anyone being hurt.. I don't think.." he trailed off, looking at the ground. The twins said they missed the call and Honey-sempai was eating cake.

"I can't believe you.." I left to find Zero-kun. 'Those two.. How could they..'

Hikaru's POV

Before she could get out the door Zero-kun had came in. He smiled at everyone and apologized for his breakdown. He sat back at the piano and started playing. "Zero-kun.. We're sorry.. We didn't get your calls.. If we had.." Kaoru stopped talking when Zero-kun started to laugh.

It started out as a soft chuckle before he was laying on the floor laughing. Everyone just watched him as he laid on the floor.

Kyoya walked over to him slowly and sat next to him as he laughed, gently rubbing his back. Zero just kept laughing, tears running down his face.

When Kyoya pulled him into his lap the laughter turned into heavy sobs.

"There won't be any activities today. Tell the girls we're sorry but something has come up.." Kyoya said as he rocked Zero.

We packed our things and left the room, Zero's cries echoed in the halls as I turned to Tamaki.

"I hope your fun last night was worth it."


	17. Kitten Accepts

3rd Person POV

The funeral passed and a month later winter set it. The school had gone on winter at the beginning of December and even though there would be no club activites, they still planned on meeting a few times a week, having dinner with each other mostly at Zero-kun's house. All the children who used to stay there now have great homes and call him once a week.

Tamaki and Kyoya continued to sleep together.

Zero stayed close to Kyoya's side, being the best boyfriend he could be.

Hikaru and Kaoru still haven't said anything about Kyoya's cheating.

Haruhi is thinks Kyoya is cheating with Tamaki, but has no proof.

Mori-sempai doesn't want Zero-kun to get hurt.

Honey-sempai really just wants a piece of cake..

Zero's POV

Kyo-kun and I set the groceries on the table and I kissed his cheek. "Go have a seat. I'm going to start dinner." he blessed me with a smile and caught my lips in a sweet kiss. "You sound like a wife." he chuckled playfully, lightly patting my head before going to set up the living room.

Tonight we were having movie night with the host club at my house since I liked having them over. I always liked having a full house. Since a lot of the members of the club would be going away for holiday next week, this would be our last get together until they got back before New Years.

Kyo-kun had invited me to join him and his family but I declined, telling him that holiday's were meant to spent with family. He just smiled and patted my head.

"Kyo-kun! Get the door!" I pulled the cake from the oven and started setting the table while waiting for it to cool. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in first, followed by Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Not far behind them was Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai. I smiled as Haruhi and Kaoru sat on the couch together.

They had become an official couple right before break and they were the cutest thing ever. Constantly holding hands despite Haruhi's blushing face, sneaking kisses when they think no one is looking.

So cute.

~After the delicious ***cough cough burnt cough cough* **meal Zero made~~

Everyone was gathered around the tv as we watched different anime. We had just watched an episode of Say 'I love you' and I was smiling. That's the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Tamaki had tears in his eyes.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Kyo-kun stood up, smiling and pulling me up with him. "Zero.. We've been together now for almost six months. The best six months of my life." he smiled at me, getting down on one knee. "I know I haven't always been the best guy to you. I haven't been there when you needed me.." he frowned. "I.. I'm surprised you're still with me. I just.. I know that I love you with everything in my being and I want more than just a high school fling with you. I know we're young but.. I want you to be my wife.. Husband.. No. I want you to be my partner. My world, my stars.. I want that with you. Will you, Zero Akamaru, make me the happiest man in the world and become my partner?" he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it, showing a simple wedding band.

Tears came to my eyes and I couldn't talk. I could barely breath.

"No way.." "Is.. Is he really proposing!?" "Kyo-chan! Good job!"

"I.. I would love that..!" I cried softly as he slid the ring on my finger. I hugged him tightly, knocking us both to the floor. Everyone cheered behind us as I kissed him. This was the best day in the world.

'I'm going to be Zero Ootori..'

Hikaru's POV

"No way.." I said, staring at him. He proposed.. He freaking proposed.. I can't believe him. He really thinks he can win this!?

After the funeral I thought I had won for sure. Zero had shut down, refusing to talk to anyone except for Haruhi. He even stopped showing up to the club activities. And when he did, he requested Haruhi for the whole day or sat playing the piano.

Kyoya played his part well though. He buttered up to Zero, holding him whenever he could, kissing his hand. Acting like a perfect gentleman. He even went as far as shutting the host club down for two days just so he could spend time with Zero.

It was sickening.

The way he could _**manipulate **_everyone around him. Even Tamaki believed he really cared for Zero.

But they still slept together.

The love bites on his neck proved that.

But here was Kyoya, proposing to Zero, in front of everyone..

We all cheered when Zero said yes, the smile on his face was contagious. Even Mori smiled and cheered with us, a surprise to everyone.

Once the excitement was over we watched a few more shows until Zero fell asleep. Kyoya politely kicked us out and causally reminded me that he preferred cash.

'I won't admit defeat. Not to him.'


	18. Kittens Woman of Honor

**AN: I'm not too happy with this chapter.. I feel like it sucks compared to the rest of them but I don't know how to fix it. My mamaw is out of the hospital. The next chapter will have the wedding in it. I promise. 3**

Zero-kun.. What do you think of a spring wedding?' Kyo-kun asked, running his fingers through my hair. "Do you think it's too soon? How are we going to plan a wedding in four months..?" I moved closer to him.

With all the snow on the ground, Kyo-kun decided to stay here with me. I'm glad he did because now the lights are out.

We stayed in the living room, lit some candles, and started talking. Mostly about the wedding.

"Besides, I'm only 16. I can't get married yet." I smiled softly, laying my head in his lap. It was cute how eager he was to get married. He was more excited than I was.

"I looked into that.. Since you don't have official guardians, if the courts decide we're capable of taking care of ourselves, we'll be able to get married. And even if they don't. I still want to have a ceremony. Regardless of what the court says, you're my husband." he played with my ears as I blushed.

"You're so sweet Kyo-kun." I smiled at him, leaning up and gently pressing my lips to his. "If we have a spring wedding though, I want to have a marble cake. With lilac icing." he laughed, holding my waist. "Lilac..? You have colors picked out already?" I nodded, laying my head on his chest.

"Of course I do. Since it's spring, that's light colors. So, lilac and a pale pink. And lime green for your tie." I grinned, kissing his jaw gently. I'm so excited.

Kyoya's POV

I listened to Zero-kun talk about his wedding colors. I laughed as he talked himself to sleep and I pulled out my phone.

_**4 missed calls from Tamaki **_

_**7 missed calls from Kaoru**_

_**2 text messages from Hikaru**_

I glared at the phone. I told them not to bother me today.

10:21 pm Kyoya : _What part of don't bother me today don't you understand? _

10:22 pm Tamaki : _I missed you. When will you be back over?_

10:24 pm Kyoya : _I'll be there when I can. Don't reply._

I didn't bother reading Hikaru's texts. I sent him one reminding him that I preferred cash and smiled before carrying Zero to his bed and tucking him in. I left him a note telling him I just went home to get a few things and that I would be back as soon as I could.

I called my driver and had him pick me up before calling Tamaki and telling him I was on my way. 'This is too easy.'

~HUGE TIME SKIP~

3rd Person POV

Christmas, New Years, and Valentines Day passed, gifts were exchanged and lies were told. While Zero planned for a beautiful wedding, with some help from Haruhi, Kyoya decided to stay out of that department. He was no good at that.

Kyoya and Zero kept their engagement a secret from the school other than the host club. Since they were both hosts and they wanted to keep the club going, it seemed like the best idea at the moment.

They set a wedding date, March 20. It was the beginning of spring break. They planned to go to the country side for their honeymoon, seeing as how Zero-kun hated to fly.

With the wedding closing in and the bet almost complete, just about everyone knew what was going to happen.

~~Kyoya's POV~~

Haruhi and Zero-kun had just left to pick up the last few things for the wedding and a few things for the honeymoon as well. Zero was very excited and Haruhi seemed to be nervous. She was going to be his best man.. Best woman..? Best woman of honor.. Something like that.

"Kyoya-sempai.." I turned to see Hikaru, a frown clearly on his face. "Hikaru, what can I help you with..?" I closed my laptop and looked at him. "Can we talk..?" he sat next to me, staring out into space. "I suppose so." I crossed my legs, pouring a cup of left over tea for myself.

"Do you really love him, Kyoya-sempai..?" he looked at me, a blank look in his eyes. "Does that matter? Are you nervous that I'm go.."

I was cut off by Hikaru pushing me back into the couch. "I'm not talking about the bet Kyoya! I want to know!" he crawled on top of me, his hands gripping the collar of my shirt as tears dripped down his face. "Do you love him!?" he screamed, his knuckles turning white. "No. This is just a bet. Don't get so hyped up." I looked at him, the ghost of a smile on my lips. "You really think I'd fall for him..? Don't think just because you cry you won't have to do your end of the deal. You're going to lose and yo.." I stopped talking.

His lips were crushed against mine, almost desperate. He pulled me closer to him by my collar and sat on my lap. I let my arms coil around his waist and only one thing crossed my mind.

'Hm.. I've never done it in the host room.'


	19. Kitten Gets Papers

Zero's POV

I stood in the mirror fixing my tie. "H.. Haruhi.. I don't know.. This stupid tie!" I sighed, frustrated. Today was my wedding day. With a lot of planning we managed to make it beautiful. I got a friend from my music class to play for us and a wonderful singer.

We got a beautiful cake. Tamaki was Kyo-kun's best man, the twins were the flower boys, Honey-sempai was the ring bearer, Haruhi was my best woman of honor and Mori-sempai was going to give me away. It was going to be amazing.

Kyo-kun and I decided that it would be more romantic if we didn't see each other before the wedding. So I haven't seen him in about a week now. I was nervous.

Haruhi came over and fixed my tie, smiling at me. "Calm down and breathe." she ran her fingers through my hair before Kaoru knocked on the door. "You two look amazing. Now come on. It's time." he smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand. They were so adorable.

I heard the wedding march start to play and everything became a blur until Mori-sempai grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle.

"And who gives this gentleman away..?" the preacher said, looking at me and Mori-sempai. "I, Takashi Morinozuka, give away Zero Akamaru." he pushed me forward before sitting down. I joined hands and joined hands with Kyoya.

We repeated after the preacher but I barley heard him. Kyoya looked so handsome, it was breath taking.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Ootori. You may now kiss your husband." and with that Kyoya pulled me in to a deep kiss. I heard everyone applauding and cheering as I was lifted up and carried down the aisle. I had never been so happy.

The reception went by quickly. Kyo-kun and I left a little early, seeing as _someone _was to excited for the honeymoon.

~Small Time Skip to The Small Cottage In The Country~

We barely made it through the door before Kyo-kun had us attached at the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to our bedroom. The rest of the night was spent there along with half of our trip.

It was magical.

The week we spent at the cottage was simply amazing. I couldn't ask for a better honeymoon with a better man. When we weren't making love, we were cuddling by the fireplace or playing in the lake. It was a great.

"Kyo-kun.." I looked over at him, a smile on my face. This was our last night here and I wanted to make it special for us. I grabbed his hand a led him to the bedroom. "Close your eyes, okay..?" he nodded, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his eyes.

I walked into the bedroom and lit the candles by the bed. Rose petals were everywhere along with chocolate covered strawberries. It was romantic. I pulled off my clothes and sat on the bed in my red boxers, blushing deeply. "O.. Open your eyes, Kyoya.."

I didn't know Kyo-kun could blush until now. He looked around the room, his mouth open slightly. "Do you like it..?" he walked over to the bed, kissing me deeply. "I love it."

That night we made love like there was no tomorrow.

~Kind of BIG Time Skip, About Three Months After The Honeymoon~

3rd Person POV

In the three months after the honeymoon, Kyoya still hadn't collected his winnings from the bet. During the wedding he realized that he truly _**did **_love Zero. When Hikaru asked him last time he lied. Kyoya had loved Zero from their first kiss. And now, the guilt was eating away at him.

Many times he tried to get enough courage to tell his neko of what had happened. Of the times he cheated before the wedding.. Of his latest mistake with Hikaru.. But he couldn't. When Mona and Tsubaki passed, Zero had made it very clear that he wasn't able to take pain.

Physical or emotional.

Kyoya couldn't bare to put that pain on him again. He wouldn't.

At the club, he and Zero didn't take customers. They worked on ways to get more for Haruhi while Zero worked out his debt by planning events and playing for customers. Kyoya often thought of collecting his winnings to pay off the debt but never went through with it.

When the hosting times were over, Kyoya and Zero would go home together. His father would ask when the bet was over and Kyoya would just stare and shrug. He didn't want it to be over. He knew when Zero found out, it would be over for him. He wouldn't be able to keep Zero with him.

And he couldn't take thought. He couldn't be without Zero. He wouldn't.

~Kyoya's POV~

"Hikaru stop it! This isn't the time or place." Kaoru said, grabbing his brothers arm. Hikaru yanked away from him and glared at him. "I'll do what I want, when I want."

I looked over at the two twins as they fought. Luckily, hosting hours were over and we all were ready to leave. "Hika-chan, what's wrong?" Honey-sempai said, pulling on his pant leg. "Oh, nothing Honey-sempai. I just have some business with Kyoya-sempai." my heart stopped.

I stared at the folder in his hand. "Hikaru, what's going on?" Zero-kun walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look upset.." Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table.

I shook my head, silently begging him not to ruin my life. As Zero-kun sat down, he grabbed my hand. "Love, maybe you should go. This is just simple business. I know you hate paperwork." I kissed his cheek and waited for him to get up but he didn't.

"It's okay. I've got to learn to like it, don't I? Why not start now?" he turned his attention to Hikaru. "So what's in the folder Hikaru?"

"Hikaru, don't do this! It's stupid! I told you to drop it!" Kaoru yelled. Haruhi was looking back and fourth between us. Zero-kun looked confused.

"This is the papers he needs to sign to properly own the Hitachiin Fashion Company when my mother passes." he sat down, handing over the folder. "Hikaru.. What are you doing? This belongs to you guys. He can't accept this." Zero-kun slid the folder back and Hikaru smiled.

"But Zero-kun, he won it. It's rightfully his." Zero-kun stared at Hikaru, a confused look on his face. "He won it? How? Why'd you bet your company? Don't you need that? I mean, you guys are great drawers and designers, so I'm sure you guys could do well on your own." he said, running his fingers through his hair. "What was so big that you wanted to be your company?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I, Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru smirked at me as Zero-kun picked up the folder. "Hikaru.. Stop.." I begged. I couldn't do this to him.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" Zero squeezed my hand gently. "I don't know anything about fashion and neither do you. We'll just give it back." he smiled, handing the folder back to Hikaru. "How did you win it anyway?"

"It was a bet." Hikaru sneered, glaring at me.

'God.. Please help me..'


	20. Kitten Finds Out

Zero's POV

"A bet?" I looked at Hikaru. He looked really upset. "What was it about? You like really upset about losing it. I mean, he's giving back the prize.. So I guess it's okay. You didn't really lose anything." I held Kyo-kun's hand. "We don't know anything about fashion."

"Hikaru.. Stop.. You're not losing anything.." Kaoru said, grabbing Hikaru by the forearm.

"It was about you Zero. I bet him 10,000 yen to get you into bed. But that wasn't enough so we upped it to 4 million yen. Then it crossed our mind that you were a good boy. So you wouldn't let him hit until you were married. So, I put my company on the line. He won a whole company just for marrying you and getting you into bed!" Hikaru laughed darkly, throwing the folder on the table.

"I.. Um.. What..? Why.. W.. Why go as far as to marry me..?" I looked at Hikaru, not daring to look over at Kyoya. I slowly pulled away from him, biting my lip.

"Oh, it wasn't even a real marriage. That was all fake." he shrugged, plopping down on the couch opposite of us. "Pssh, your whole relationship was fake."

I looked at Kyoya as he stood. "That's enough Hikaru!" his laptop fell to the floor and Hikaru stood up as well. "Tell him about the rest of it. Tell him how you managed to keep your hands off of him." Kyoya glared. "Stop." Hikaru looked at me, his face red with anger. "Remember how we talked about you not being the only person he's kissed? Well you're not the only guy he's had sex with either."

The room grew cold and time stopped.

~~3rd Person POV~~

Zero stared at everyone in the room. "Who knew..?" his voice was cracked, barely above a whisper. "Ze-chan.."

"I asked who knew!?" he lashed out, turning away from Kyoya. "Who knew that this was all some kind of bet? Huh? Who slept with him behind my back?!"

Tamaki raised his hand along with the twins. Before anyone could say anything Zero was out the door.

Kyoya ran after him, shouting his name.

"I.. I can't believe you.." Haruhi ripped her hand away from Kaoru's, shoving him away from her. "Haruhi, please.. I never slept with him. Not once." Kaoru begged, grabbing her by the shoulders. "So, you knew this was a bet?! You knew that and still let him go on with it!?" Haruhi screamed at him. "You let that poor boy get hurt for what?!" she turned to Tamaki. "And you.. How could you..? You call yourself a prince and yet your prancing around here, letting an innocent person hurt!" she stormed over to him, grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her eye level.

"I can't believe you.." she spat, the hate gleaming in her eyes. "You.. You're supposed to be the king of the host club. Not the highest paid whore in a brothel." Tamaki stared at her, his eyes wide. His daughter hated him.. "Hikaru Hitachiin.." she started, moving to him. "I knew you were ruthless with your pranks. I did. But I never thought you would be this pathetic." she slapped him firmly across the face and left the room. No one went after her. Everyone was shocked into silence.

~~With Kyoya~~

He ran after Zero, screaming his name but he didn't want to hear it. Eventually, Kyoya caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

Zero's once bright eyes were now dim, no emotion in them at all. His ears flat on his head and his tail wrapped firmly around his waist. "What is it Ootori..? Did you come to laugh at me?!' Zero said, barely looking him in the eye.

"Zero-kun, I'm sorry. I know this looks bad but I.." he stopped .What could he say? What could he possibly say to make it any better..?

"Did you mean anything you said or was all that a lie too?' Zero looked up at him, sorrow clear in his eyes. "When we first made the bet, it was just for the money.. But then.. Then I really fell for you. I really fell in love with you. I love you, that's true." he said, grabbing Zero's hand.

Zero pulled away from him, not looking him in the eye. "Don't touch me Ootori." he mumbled, sliding the ring off of his finger and handing it to him. "I won't be a pawn in one of your games. C.. Consider this breaking up.." he walked out of the hall, leaving Kyoya there.

Kyoya was stunned. Zero was leaving him. His Zero was leaving him.. _**His **_Zero was _**leaving **_him.. He couldn't believe it. Haruhi ran up to him, breathing heavily. "W.. Where did he go..!?" she yelled. She was furious. He pointed down the hall, not daring to look her in the eye. He heard her run off as he walked back to the hosting room.

Mori-sempai was the first to talk to him, his voice deadly. "You hurt him." he grabbed Kyoya by the shirt collar, slamming him into the wall. "M..Mori-sempai calm down!" Tamaki screamed, trying to reach them before Mori could hurt him. "You. Hurt. Him. You're lower than dirt. Lower than the worms in the dirt. You are literally the worst human being the world. No, you're not even human." he dropped Kyoya to the floor.

"None of you are." everyone stared at him in shock. This was the most anyone had heard him speak since he started the club. "You're maggots. You say you want to help everyone, but here you are hurting someone who needed help the most. All Zero wanted was someone to love him for him and you turned it into one of you degrading bets. Disgusting. Mitsukuni. Let's go." he started walking and, for the first time, Honey-sempai followed him.

The remaining hosts looked at each other and the room remained silent. They didn't know what to say. This was the end.

The end of Zero and Kyoya.

The end of year long friendships.

The end of the host club.


	21. Kitten Leaves

~Time Skip, Six Months~

3rd Person POV

Haruhi sat in the 3rd music room listening while Zero played the piano. "Haruhi-kun, I didn't know you liked this kind of music." one of her customers said. She hadn't meant to, but she had been ignoring them in favor of watching Zero pour his heart out over the piano. "I'm sorry ladies. I didn't mean to be distracted. I just love watching him play. He's so in tuned with it." a small smile found it's way to her lips.

After that episode, the host club was closed for a week. Zero spent that time practically begging Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai to come back to the club. He felt responsible for the group breaking up in the first place. He said he had gotten over everything that had happened. He was fine with it and even if he wasn't, it would make him feel better if they would join the club again.

Then he went to Haruhi, reminding her of the fancy tuna she never got to have. But that's not what got her back. He seemed desperate to fix something that he didn't break. It was like he needed the club more than anyone else did.

After her, he went to the twins. Hikaru seemed hesitant, wondering why Zero would want to be in a club with him in the first place. And when he voiced his concerns he was met with a smile. "I want you guys to act like I was never here. If I hadn't been, then none of this would have happened. You guys would still be friends. I'll admit, I'm peeved about what you did. I love Ootori with everything in me. But, you guys had this club before I came along. So I'm going to make it right."

Then, he went to Tamaki. The whole two hours Zero was over there, Tamaki begged for his forgiveness. He was he would do anything if it meant Zero wouldn't look at him with distrust. "A host club can't be around without it's King. So. .Do that. Come be the king again."

Lastly, he went to Kyoya. He didn't seem nervous at all as he sat across for the cold Ootori. His legs were crossed and a cup of tea held firmly in his hands as he told Kyoya to come back to the club. Without him the club would fail, he knew that. Who would keep track of the money and things of that nature. "Consider it a personal favor to me. I mean, you did break my heart after all."

Zero smiled through all of it. He had reunited a family. And that's all he could ever ask for.

Haruhi's POV

~The Next Day~

I walked into the host room, frowning as I looked around. No one was in costume, no rose petals were hitting me in the face. I noticed Tamaki sitting in his throne surrounded by everyone.

"What's going on? Are we not having the club today?" I asked, walking over to them. I noticed a paper in his hands as Kaoru grabbed my hand. "You should have a seat.."

Once I was properly seated, Kyoya looked at me. "Zero is gone." he handed me the paper and I looked at it. 'He couldn't be..'

_Dear Host Club,_

_Hey! In case you didn't know, this is your beloved Zero! I want to start with a thank you to all of you. I mean, without you guys I wouldn't have had any friends. When I first started here, I was nervous. I mean, who else do you know with kitty ears and a tail. Anyways, this is a goodbye.._

_Please, don't be sad. I know you guys are probably already trying to find out where I am, but this kitty has so many tricks up his sleeve. Don't worry for me. Please. I'm okay, honest. :)_

_I was going to write everyone a single note, but that's a lot of work for my little hands. :) So,let's start with my baby brother Honey-sempai. Eat enough cake for the both of us. I left you a recipe for a chocolate dipped strawberry cake. It's really delicious. You eat it and love it. Mona made it the day you guys came over, remember? It was delicious._

_Kaoru! You, my dear friend, better take care of Haruhi. I have a feeling you guys are going to be great together. You and Hikaru better not pick on her too much. It's not fair, there's two of you and one of her. Be nice._

_Hikaru, I don't have many words for you. I'm sorry, should be the first. I don't know what I did, but I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. Please, take good care of the host club. Don't depress Tamaki too much, okay? And keep your pranks to a minimum. They can't be good for the heart._

_King, keep up the good work. You have a fine kingdom full of loyal subjects willing to follow you. Don't lead them down the wrong the path. I'm sure you'll find someone amazing. Keep your heart open. Don't hide behind that persona of a prince. You deserve a lot better than what you're giving yourself._

_Haruhi-chan! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should've told you I was leaving. I'm sorry. I wanted to say thank you for being my friend and introducing me to that wonderful harem of boys you have. Stay safe, okay? Don't let them run your life. When you think the time is right, let lose. Let your inner girl free! I imagine Tamaki already has wonderful outfits for his beautiful daughter to wear, so get to it._

_Mori-sempai, thank you. You are definitely the best big brother this guy could ever ask for. Thank you for always trying your best to protect me. Take care of Honey-sempai as good as you can. That recipe is sugar-free, so he can eat it all the time and not get any cavities. I got more recipes that are sugar-free to so you can have those made instead. He'll never notice. And if he does, I'm sorry. :)_

_Last and not least, Ootori. First, let me say thank you. You were a wonderful friend to me. I just, I'm not sure what else to say to you. I loved you. I loved you with everything in me and I still do. I know you're probably going to start trying to find out where I am but please don't. I made it so you wouldn't be able to find me. :) Please, be careful with people in the future. Not everyone will forgive you like I did. I love you, Kyo-kun._

_I'm glad I could help keep the family together. Mommy, Daddy, brothers, neighbors, daughter.. I'm so glad. Maybe, I'll see my family again someday. Don't worry. Your son will be home in no time!_

_I love you all._

_Best Wishes_

_Zero Akamaru_

_P.S: In closed in that envelope are two checks. One for my debt and one for Haruhis. Everything is good, feel free to cash them once you've finished the letter._

By the end of the note, everyone had stopped making there phone calls and trying to find him. He didn't want to be found. I sat there, staring at the letter. I couldn't believe he had left.

"Maybe.. it was for the best..?" Tamaki-sempai said, a smile on his face. "We're closer than we were before he got here.. Maybe.. Maybe it was fate.."

'I hope you come back soon, Zero-kun. I can't handle this place alone.' I thought as I watched Tamaki-sempai pull out a dress from his trunk while he and the twins begged me to wear it.

The End.


End file.
